The Doctor's Wife
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Now that the doctor and Rose have gotten married, they work on starting a family together with their son Johnathan at their side. However ever since Rose and her doctor have joined in holy matrimony, she has been experiencing certain changes inside her and they have come to realize that she is now part time lady.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Honeymoon

A great whooshing sound entered throughout the west as the Tardis slowly started to appear inside it. A few minutes later Rose stepped out of the door wearing a red and white plaid shirt with a cowhide leather vest and a white cowboy (or in her case cowgirl) hat and a pair of brown boots on her feet. She also was wearing a holster around her middle that held a pistol on either side of it. She stepped aside as the doctor came out of the Tardis from behind her wearing the same kind of style that she had accept his shirt was blue and white instead of red and white and he was wearing a black leather vest, a black hat, and black boots, although he was wearing the same holster that she had.

"Well this is it, we're here." He began. "I know, I can't believe that we actually made it!" she cried excitedly before she ran away. "Rose, now you be careful." Her husband warned knowing full well that she had had an adventurous spirit. "Oh come on Doctor you worry too much!" she cried from about twenty feet in front of him as he simply just rolled his eyes at her. After she had made it a crossed the field, she stopped and looked a paint in front of her that was tied up against its trough. "You're a beautiful girl." She said to her softly as she started to stroke her nose softly.

"Ah, that's my horse, Jasmine." Rose turned around to see a blonde haired young woman standing behind her. "Well at least she _was_ , but I'm afraid that we're going to have to sell her." She explained. "But why?" Rose questioned as the doctor started walking a crossed the field over to them. "We just lost our farm, and we can't afford to keep her anymore." She explained. "Oh, that's _horrible_ , I'm so sorry." Rose said with a shake of her head as she continued petting the mare. "You can have her if you'd like. I just want to make sure that she has a good home." She told her.

"I'm sorry miss, thank you for the offer but we can't take her with us." The doctor said as the woman turned around to face him. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you where there. I didn't see you." The woman said. "Yes, I know I run into the problem a lot." He began. "I'm the doctor by the way, and that's my wife Rose. We just got married and we're only staying here a few days. It's our honeymoon." He explained. "Well congratulations, I know you're going to love it here. My name is Loretta, Loretta Tyler." She said. "I'm sorry, what!?" Rose exclaimed as she quickly turned over to look at her. "You, you look just like me." She said as the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh Rose, could I please see you for a minute darling?" The doctor questioned as he quickly took her hand and pulled her aside. "What's going on? I know you know something that I don't." he whispered. "Loretta Tyler, my mother has told me so many stories about her and her husband Pistol Pete, they're my great great grandparents, that's who my father was named after." She explained. "You mean to tell me that Loretta is your great great grandmother?" The doctor questioned inside a whisper as he pointed over at her direction. Rose simply just nodded.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Loretta asked as she arched her neck and looked over at them. "No, the doctor and I were just discussing about going for a ride." Rose answered calling over to her. "Do you want to come?" she asked before the doctor elbowed her inside the stomach. "Sure I'd love to go for one last one before I say goodbye to Jasmine for good. Just give me a minute to pack up." She answered. "Rose, you can't go riding with her." The doctor told her inside a hushed voice. "Why not? She's my grandmother." She said.

"Exactly my point!" he exclaimed. "Remember what happened before when you tried to meddle with time?" he questioned. "That was different. That was when I changed something that wasn't supposed to happen. As long as I don't change history in any way we should be fine." She said. "Alright, fine. I give up." He said with a roll of his eyes as she grinned at him. "Thank you Doctor, I knew you wouldn't let me down." She said as she grabbed ahold of his face and kissed him on the lips.

"You just have to promise me that you'll be very, very careful is that clear?" he asked her. "Crystal." She answered as she folded her arms and flashed him a sly grin before she started to walk away. "I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with you." He muttered to himself. "Uh excuse me sir what did you say that your name was?" Loretta asked as soon as she had finished saddling up her horse. "Oh uh my name is Daniel James but everyone just calls me the doctor." He explained.

"Alright then Doctor, I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind if your borrowed his horse." She told him. "Oh no, I'm fine actually." He said with a shake of his head. "Good." He added with a wave of his hand. "You're not from around here are you? I can tell by your accents." She said. "No we're not, like I said we're only staying here for a few days." He answered. "So where exactly are you from then?" she asked him as she mounted up on her horse while Rose started getting her own tacked up. "Uh, London." He answered.

Rose suddenly clutched her chest as she felt it starting to pound and clutched her teeth together as she started breathing heavily. "Rose!" the doctor exclaimed as he quickly rushed over to her side. "Rose, sweetheart are you alright?" he asked her anxiously. "Yes, yes I'm fine." She answered. "Are you sure?" he asked her as she nodded but the doctor simply just stared at her as he placed his hand upon her chest. "No you're not, you've got two heartbeats." He mumbled under his breath. "Trust me Doctor, I'm fine." She said with a nod as he watched her mount up on her horse (a mustang stallion that had a yellow body and a black mane and tail) and walked it away behind Loretta.

After they were gone the doctor quickly ran back over to the Tardis and removed his glasses from out of his pocket and put them on as he started to boot up the computer. That's when suddenly his cellphone rang. "Ello?" he answered. "Ello Doctor it's Jackie." She began. "I'm sorry Jackie I can't talk right now." He told her. "I'm sorry for bothering you Doctor, but Johnathan really wants to talk to you about his birthday party." She explained. "Well tell him that his mother and I both love him and we'll do the best that we can to be there, but right now I am very busy trying to look something up." He told her.

"What do you mean? I thought you would be busy spending time alone together." She said. "I know but Rose went out for a ride with her great great grandmother and even though I was against it at first maybe it's a good thing." He said. "Really? Why is that?" she asked him. "Because I just felt your daughter's chest." He began. "Shh! Not so loud! Your son is right behind me you know!" she exclaimed inside a whisper. "Yes but you don't understand, she has two heartbeats." He told her.

"What do you mean she has two heartbeats? She's a human. I mean I should know since I gave birth to her myself." She said. "I know, but now that she's married to me I think she's part time lord, or lady I should say. That doesn't mean she can regenerate she'll just have a longer life, and probably do a lot of other things that I can do." He explained.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jackie said. "No, it's not really all that bad, but I just think that it would come as quite a shock to her that's all and I don't want to scare her. Especially since she's seen and faced a lot more stuff out there than you could possibly ever imagine." He said while he continued studying the computer. "Please Doctor, whatever you do just promise me that you'll take care of her." She said. "I already did didn't I when I married her, and trust me Jackie Tyler, promises are something that I never break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Big Bombshell

Aww, gee thank you doctor's girl. I'm glad you like it, if you read my first story you'll find out that I am brand new to this show (currently in season four it's amazing about Captain Jack's true identity by the way although I'm not going to give away any spoilers though) so I was kind of scared at first about writing about it, but I love David Tennant, this couple, and this show so much that I'm glad I did! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the next chapter and for those of you who haven't read The End of Time yet please do because it'll clear up quite a few things going on in this story even though you can still read and understand this enough by itself.

After the doctor hung up Jackie stood there for a moment still with her cellphone up against her ear. She couldn't understand how her daughter had just grown another heart. "Grandmother," Johnathan began behind her as he saw the pale and petrified look upon her face. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she finally pushed the hang up button removing the dial tone noise from her ear. "Don't worry Johnathan, I'm fine." She began as she turned back around to face him. "What about Mummy and Daddy?" he asked her. "Your daddy told me to tell you that he loves you very much and so does your mummy and that they are going to try their best to make it for your birthday party." She explained.

"I know that face, something's wrong with them. I can feel it. They're going to go away and leave me just like my other parents did!" he exclaimed before he turned around and ran upstairs. "No Johnathan wait! That's not true!" she called upstairs after him but it was too late, he was already back inside his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. "I guess that I'd better give him a minute then." She said to Jack and Sarah who were standing right behind her holding onto each other's hand. "Although I still don't know what good that would do. That poor boy has the right to worry about his parents." She said. "I mean what am I even supposed to say to the lad when I don't even know if they'll be alright myself?" she questioned them.

"Jackie, what did the doctor say? Johnathan might only be eight years old but I know he's right when he said that something was bothering you. What was it?" Sarah asked her as she remained silent for a moment and looked anxiously at her. "Please Jackie, tell me. What did he say?" she asked her. "Rose has got two hearts." She began inside a hoarse whisper. "She's turning into a time lord." She explained before slowly turning away and leaving them alone in complete silence. Meanwhile Jack and Sarah just exchanged nervous glances.

 _…._

"So Rose, are you and the doctor planning to have any children then?" Loretta asked her as they walked their horses a crossed the range. "Well actually, we already have one son at home since we adopted him. He's going to be turning eight years old in a few days." She explained. "Wow! That's great!" Loretta cried excitedly. "And not only that but he's about to become a big brother." Rose told her as she pulled her horse to a stop. "What!? You mean to say that you're pregnant?" Loretta questioned as she looked over at her.

"Yes I am, I only just found yesterday actually." She answered with a nod. "Well does your husband know about this?" Loretta asked her. "No." she answered sadly. "I don't want him to know, even though I know that eventually he'll find out for himself." She said. "Well what's wrong with that? I mean if this will be your first actual baby then I would think that he would be awfully excited." She told her. "I know, but it's more than that. It's complicated." She explained. "You know it's funny, but I sort of feel like I've known you my whole entire life." Loretta said. "But that's impossible isn't it?" she asked her.

"No not really, let's just say that we're related." Rose said. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand you." Loretta told her with a shake of her head. "I'm from the future." She began. "I beg your pardon?" Loretta questioned her. "The doctor and I came here in a time machine for our honeymoon. And I know it's weird but he's really an alien from outer space, a time lord." She finished. "I'm sorry, you married an alien?" she questioned with disbelief as Rose nodded. "Well yeah, I mean he's a really attractive alien but he really is one nonetheless and I think that ever since I married him I'm sort of turning into one myself." She told her as Loretta just simply stared at her.

"Listen Loretta, it's the truth. You have to believe me." Rose told her. "But how can I when I hardly know you?" she asked her. "Because I know all about you and your husband Pistol Pete." She explained. "How did you know about that? I don't remember ever telling you about it." She said. "I already told you, I'm from the future, my mother told me tons of stories about it and how legendary he was. He became the inspiration for The Lone Ranger." She said. "What the devil is that?" Loretta asked her. "Never mind, Loretta listen to me." Rose began as she placed a tender hand down on top of hers. "My maiden name was Rose Tyler." She told her. "What?" Loretta questioned her with disbelief. "I'm your granddaughter." She said as she smiled lovingly at her.

Before Loretta had a chance to wonder whether or not that Rose was telling her the truth suddenly she heard gunshots inside the distance and galloping hooves from behind her. She turned her head to see the doctor riding towards her upon a black stallion. "ROSE!" he hollered frantically on the top of his lungs as he pulled up his horse to a sudden stop beside her. "I didn't know you could ride." Rose said as the horse let out a large snort. "Rose listen to me, you and Loretta need to get out of here right now." He told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked him. "The Indians are coming. Pistol Pete angered them when he robbed them in order to feed his family and help save the farm." He explained. "How did you know all that?" Loretta asked him. "I'm sorry Loretta but I don't have time to explain. When the Indians become angry they become savages and take down anyone and everyone inside their path. Especially when one of them happens to be his wife." He explained. "Which means that if they kill her I'll never be born." Rose said as the doctor stared at her continuing to breathe heavily.

"I told her." She began. "About everything. You can get mad at me if you want." She said. "Come on, I'll yell at ya later, right now I've got to protect you both." He said as he clicked his tongue on top of his teeth and the horse took off galloping away again. "Come on horsey ya!" Rose yelled as she clicked her heels on top of her horse's sides and it reared up into the air with a great whinny before galloping after the doctor. Rose galloped right up beside him as they made it into the woods and smiled at him. "You're quite the cowgirl aren't you?" he questioned as he grinned back at her when suddenly a man on a spotted gray horse galloped past them with a sack full of money and firing his gun back at the Indians who were firing back at him.

"So I'm a real cowgirl am I? Well let's just see if I can shoot like one." She said as she removed her pistol and shot an Indian off its horse. "Yeah! Bullseye!" she cried excitedly. "Rose I don't like the idea of you getting involved in this." The doctor muttered to her. "Oh yeah well it's like you said yourself, maybe they'll think better before underestimating Rose Tyler!" she cried as she blew the gun smoke away. That's when suddenly an Indian fired back at her and hit her square inside the chest. "NO!" The doctor yelled while he turned nervously to watch her pull her horse off to the side. "Alright you dirty bastard, this will teach ya to mess around with my wife." He growled as he removed his gun and fired it at the man who shot her and watched as he tumbled over onto the ground.

"Nice shot Doctor." He said to himself as he watched the smoke fill the air before quickly pulling over to the side next to her as all of the other Indians galloped away. "Rose, are you alright?" he asked her anxiously. "I think so, but I'm bleeding a lot though. I just hope that they didn't hurt the baby." She said without thinking as she gave a groan. "What!?" he cried with astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; True Love

"Rose, what did you just say?" The doctor questioned her. "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby." She answered. "What!? Since when!?" he exclaimed excitedly. "I found out yesterday." She began. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid that you'd be upset." She said with a sniff as streams of tears started running down her cheeks. "Rose sweetheart, why would I be upset?" he asked her as he grabbed ahold of her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Because what if the baby was born a time lord? I didn't think that you would want that life for them. You didn't want that for me, and that's almost why you didn't marry me. But now that I'm turning into one anyway, you might decide to_" she began with another sniff as her voice started to crack. "Rose look at me," he began. "I love you, I always have and I always will and that won't ever change. I will _never_ leave you no matter how many times I regenerate." He told her shaking his head. "And same with the baby. I will always love them no matter what is inside their genes. Do you understand me?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do." She answered with a nod and another sniff as she grabbed his hand and he kissed her forehead. Then he quickly pulled away from her and smiled at her lovingly. "I can't believe it, is it really true? Are we really going to have a baby?" he questioned as she nodded again and brushed away some hair out of her face. "Yes, it's true." She told him as he broke out into joyful laughter as he hopped down out of his saddle and lifted he up into the air. "I'm going to be a daddy again!" he cried as he embraced her tightly. He took her inside his arms and wrapped his own around her tighter.

"I love you." Rose said as she rested her head up against his chest. "I love you too, and I've never been more happier in my life." He told her as he kissed the top of her head softly. "Come on let's get you back to the Tardis, I can fix you up there." He began as he broke out of the hold. "Can you walk?" he asked her. "Yes, I can, but what about the horses and Loretta? Do you think Pete's found her?" she asked him anxiously. "I sure hope so, but right now you're more important." He said. "But Doctor if he can't save her then_" she began.

"He will." He finished for her. "We have to stay positive. Especially since I just found out that you're carrying our child." He said. "Now wait a minute, you're not going to start acting like all those other overprotective husbands out there are you?" she questioned. "Yep! You better believe it." He said with a nod. "Now come on, let's go." He said as the two of them started walking away together. The doctor just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't lose too much blood while he guided her along the path.

 _….._

"Alright now that you're taken care of we need to find Loretta before it starts getting too dark out." The doctor said. "Alright, but _then_ can we please get something to eat?" Rose asked him. "After all, I'm eating for two remember?" she said when suddenly Loretta came riding towards them. "Doctor! Rose!" she cried pulling her horse to a stop in front of them before she dismounted. "I'm glad you're alright." Rose began. "Where's Pete?" she asked him. "He just went back to our farm. Luckily he got to me when he did, I reckon I could have died." She began. "Rose, is it really true about what you said before? Are you really my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Yes Loretta, it's true." The doctor began. "Even though I don't really agree with the fact that Rose told you about it, every word she said was accurate. That's just one of the things that I love about her. She never lies." He said. "So then, you're really from the future?" she questioned as Rose nodded at her. "Well in that case if you truly are my grandchild, then I reckon that I better invite you to stay at our place and get a bite to eat what do you say?" she asked. "Wow, it's like you've read my mind!" Rose exclaimed as the doctor looked over at her and smiled at her.

"However technically I am your great great granddaughter." She said. "That's the same thing to me, you're family that's all that counts. Even if you did marry a space alien." She said as the doctor flashed her a dirty glare. "Well he may be an alien but he has a heart just like everyone else,.. well hearts anyway." She said as she leaned up against him before standing up on her tiptoes. "Calm down." She whispered inside his ear. "Well I just have to think about what to tell Peter, I mean this is going to come as quite a shock to him." She said.

"Listen Loretta, you may feel free to tell your husband about it but please don't tell anyone else. The fewer amount of people that know the truth the better." The doctor said. "Oh you have my word Doctor, and I must say that you are rather attractive for an alien." She remarked. "Hey, back off!" Rose yelled teasingly. "Hey, hey, now it's your turn to calm down. Besides, you know that you're the only girl for me." He whispered softly inside her ear before planting a tender kiss upon her cheek. "Well, alright but I'm still keeping my eye on you!" she cried as she pointed a finger at Loretta.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Birthday Party

Note; This chapter is dedicated to the newest four legged member of our family. By the way I forgot to mention thanks for the other favorite and follow of me and my two stories. I'm sorry, I would mention your username except I forgot it. And I know Martha doesn't really fit in with this alternate universe but someone just _had_ to tell her off!

The Tardis slowly started to appear in front of a huge white house. "Wow, that was a great trip wasn't it?" Rose questioned as she exited the ship with the doctor behind her as they exchanged grins and a kiss on the lips while they intertwined their fingers and walked up to the door. Rose couldn't wait to tell everyone about the adventure that she had just gone on, and her wonderful news.

"Ello, we're back!" Rose exclaimed as she came in through the door and her mother greeted her inside a hug with warm and welcoming arms. "Welcome home darling, it's only been a few days but I missed you like crazy." She told her. "I missed you too." Rose said while she deepened the embrace. "There's something I have to tell you." She began as she broke out of the hold. "I'm pregnant." She said with a grin. "You're going to be a grandmother again." She told her happily. "Well bless my soul, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" her mother asked her. "No, not yet we can't find out for another few months but then we're planning to throw one of those gender reveal parties as soon as we do." She answered when suddenly Johnathan started racing towards the door at them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" he cried excitedly as he jumped up inside the doctor's arms. "Well ello there Johnathan." He told him with a chuckle as he hugged him tightly to his chest. "I hope you missed us because we sure missed you." He said. "Yes, I did. It seems like you were gone forever." The little boy said as he heaved a sad little sigh. "I know, but we're back now and I have some good news for you." His father told him. "What's that Daddy?" he questioned. "Well, mummy's pregnant and that means that we're going to have a baby as soon as its finished growing inside her tummy. Do you know what that means?" he asked him.

"That I'm going to be a big brother!?" he exclaimed excitedly as the doctor continued to grin and nodded. "That's right." He told him. "What's the baby's name?" he asked him. "Well we won't start working on that part until we know if it's a boy or a girl." He answered. "What do you think Johnathan, would you like a little brother or sister?" his mother questioned him even though she thought that she already knew the answer. "Yes. I would really like a little brother but I wouldn't mind so much of having a sister either." He said as the doctor laughed and kissed his cheek before setting him back down.

"Well birthday boy, we better start setting up for your party." He began. "Then once we're all together we have quite a story to tell everyone." He said. "Besides the part about you being pregnant?" Jackie questioned. "Yes, well, you see I met Pistol Pete and his wife. We both did." Rose explained. "What both of them?" her mother asked her as she nodded. "Listen Rose, I'm really happy for you about everything, I mean I can't wait to be a grandmother again. But do you really think that it's all that safe for you traveling around with the doctor? Especially now?" she asked him. "What do you mean? He's my husband. He wouldn't ever let anything harm me or the baby." She said as she took ahold of his hand.

Just then suddenly Mickey and Martha stepped forward. Rose quickly turned her head and stared at her. "Ello Doctor." She said as Rose scowled at her. "Oh lord here we go again." The doctor began with a roll of his eyes. "Ello," Rose began angrily as she folded her arms and glared at her. "I'm Rose Tyler now who the hell are you!" she snapped. "Rose," the doctor began but his wife simply ignored him. "Uh, I'm Martha Jones. Hasn't the doctor told you about me because he used to talk about me all the time to Sarah." She told her. "Yeah well he hasn't once mentioned anything to me sweetheart." She continued hotly with a shake of her head.

"By the way I'm his wife,.. so that means that you better keep your slimy gritty paws off of him unless you want to choke on your own teeth. Yeah, I went there." She said as the doctor heaved a heavy sigh and groaned again while she smiled mockingly at her. "Oh and I'm also pregnant with his baby, so you better not mess with me." She said before she quickly turned away and snapped her fingers over her shoulders and shot an evil glare at her husband before storming towards the door. The doctor heaved a final sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. "Well, she sure told you." Mickey said as he turned over to look at Martha.

"What the hell was that all about!?" she yelled. "Forgive me Martha I'm sorry, Rose has got quite a bit of a temper and jealousy issues." He explained. "That's alright I don't blame her. She's a very lucky girl, and if you went on about me the same way that you did about her I'd probably act exactly the same way." She told him. "Just hold on a second, I'll see that you get an apology I promise. Just give me a chance to talk to her." He said before he quickly rushed out the door. "Rose! Rose you get back here I need to talk to you!" he cried as he started chasing after her just when she had almost reached the Tardis but then stopped and looked back at him.

"How dare you!?" she hollered. "Yes I'm sorry, how dare I have any friends of the opposite sex." He said sarcastically. "How many other girlfriends have you had that you haven't told me about!?" she cried. "Look Rose, I know that you might find this hard to believe but Martha wasn't my girlfriend, she just fancied me. And the reason that I didn't tell you about it is because I _knew_ this is exactly how you would behave." He growled with a point at her. "Now, listen to me Rose, you know I will always love you unconditionally no matter what you do, but I have had just about enough of your attitude." He said.

"I know," she began sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little harmonious that's all." She admitted. "Can you ever forgive me?" she asked him as he simply smiled at her and lifted her chin with his finger. "What do you think?" he asked her as he planted a tender kiss upon her lips. Rose glanced up into his eyes and kissed him back before the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and deepened their kisses. Martha started to walk out the door before quickly spinning around on her heels. "Whoa, sorry." She said when suddenly the two of them broke apart.

Rose continued to gaze inside the doctor's eyes before turning over to look at her. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She began. "After all, it's not like you ever said anything about trying to steal him away from me." She said. "Yeah besides the fact that I already knew that I didn't stand a chance by the way everyone was talking about you guys, the wedding rings are kind of a dead giveaway." Martha said as Rose stifled a laugh and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Come on let's go back inside and sing happy birthday to Johnathan." She said as she started to move towards the door when suddenly something brushed up against her legs. "What?" she asked as she looked down and saw a gray and white tabby cat down below here. "Where did you come from?" she asked as she started to stroke its back and it started to purr. "Are you lost sweetheart?" she asked her as the doctor winced.

"What's the matter? Don't you like cats?" she asked him. "Well no not really it isn't that, it just seems that they don't like me." He explained. "Well this one seems really friendly." Rose said as she cuddled the kitty inside her arms and slowly stood up. "Could we maybe keep her?" she asked him. "Gee Rose, I don't know. Like I said, I don't really have a good history with_" he began as his voice trailed off while she placed her inside his arms. "Oh come on, you'll love her." She said before she walked back inside. "with cats." He finished as Martha laughed. "Let me guess, she doesn't really have a good history of listening to you does she?" she asked him. "Not a bit." He answered with a shake of his head.

 _…_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Johnathan, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang before they ended the song with cheers and applause. "Alright now Johnathan, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Rose cried while the doctor videotaped the whole entire thing. As soon as he blew them out Doc jumped up on his hind legs and took a chunk out of the cake. Rose gave out a gasp of astonishment and grabbed ahold of his collar before pulling him back down. "No Doc bad boy!" she yelled angrily.

"Well at least we still have the ice cream." Johnathan pointed out as his mother smiled down at him. "I'm glad that you always see the glass as half full." She told him as she bent down and kissed his cheek while Doc trotted off into the kitchen and started to lap up the water inside his water dish. "Well as bad of a mood as that dog puts me in, you never told me about your time with Pete and Loretta." Jackie said. "What?" Peter questioned with disbelief. "Our daughter met with her great grandparents and she is turning into a time lord." Jackie began.

"A time lady actually." The doctor pointed out. "Really? So how were they? What were they like?" Peter asked. "You mean to tell me that you're not at all worried about her?" Jackie questioned. "No, why should I be? She has the doctor with her." He said with a shrug. "But she's my daughter and she's supposed to be human!" Jackie yelled when suddenly Rose backed away from her. "Stop it, stop talking about me as if I wasn't here." She told her. "I love the doctor and if being with him means that I'm at risk by turning into a time lady then I'll take it. Because he's worth it." She said before she turned around and ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Baby Surprise

"Oh no, I've done it again." Jackie began within a horrified gasp as she covered her mouth. "The same thing happened between me and Johnathan when you both were gone. I'm not very good with talking to people I'm afraid. I hope I haven't upset her too badly." She said. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her." The doctor said before he ran up the stairs after her. Then he went over to her bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. "Knock, knock." He said as he lightly wrapped on the door with his knuckle.

"Oh, hi." Rose began as she sat upon the bed and slowly looked up at him. "Hey, mind if we talk for a minute?" he asked her. "No," she began with a sniff and a wipe of her eyes before she hung her head and stared at the carpet. He slowly entered the room and sat down beside her. "Come on," he began. "come here." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she rested it on top of his chest. "It isn't fair, I'm almost in my thirties but my mother still treats me like a child." She said. "Even when I'm about to have a child of my own." She told him with another sniff.

"That's just because she loves you and she's really worried about you. In fact, besides the fact that I'm not human and she is, we seem to have a lot in common." He told her as he kissed her again softly. "Yeah, but she should still trust me enough to make my own choices." She said. "Actually you might not like me for saying this Rose, but for the time being I don't think it's such a good idea for you to time travel with me. I mean we have to think about what's best for the baby. And I would also die if something happened to either one of you." He told her soothingly as he rested his chin on the top of her head and suddenly the cat came into the room and leapt up onto the bed beside them.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" he asked as the two of them exchanged glances. "You left the door open." Rose told him with a laugh. "If I pet you you're not going to bite my head off are you?" he asked as he started to stretch his hand out towards her. "I've actually had an experience with kittens once that wasn't so bad." He admitted as he started to run his hand down the top of her head and back. "I think she likes you." Rose said with a smile as she watched them together. The cat started to purr while the doctor continued to pet her.

"Well if she's going to be a permanent member of the family then I reckon that we ought to give her name then." He said. "Well, what about Jessie?" Rose suggested. "Jessie, where did that come from?" he asked as he turned to look at her with a state of confusion. "Well I don't know, I think that she sort of looks like a Jessie." Rose said as she reached out to pet her herself. "Yeah, I sort of guess she does." He agreed with a grin as they exchanged a kiss on the lips.

 _…_

"Alright Rose, lay back so we can get a good look at you." The doctor (not doctor who, confusing I know LOL) told her as she laid back down on the bed. Her husband sat down next to her and started to run his fingers through her hair. "This is it, we're finally going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl." Rose said excitedly. "I know, it's very exciting." Her husband said as he smiled down at her and planted a tender kiss upon her forehead. "Well I finally have it up on the monitor, do you want to know now?" the doctor asked as Rose and her husband quickly turned their heads. "Yes, I just hope that its healthy." Rose answered.

"Well don't worry Rose, it looks like he is doing just fine." The doctor said happily. "He!? She said he!" she exclaimed as her face lit up with excitement. "Yes, that's right. There's the penis right there." She said as she showed them a picture. "It looks like he's nice and big too. And he's got a nice and steady heartbeat." The doctor said as Rose turned to look nervously over at her husband as the doctor walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, even if he's a time lord, all babies are born with one heart. They don't gain a second one until their eighth birthday." He reassured her. "But that means that we won't know whether or not he's human until then." She realized. "I know, but in all honesty does it really matter?" her husband asked her. "No, not in the slightest." Rose said with a shake of her head as she started crying tears of joy down her face. "I can't believe it, I really can't! Johnathan's going to have a new little brother!" she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Next Doctor

Just in case you all are wondering, the reason I revealed the baby's gender in the last chapter is because it would be a lot easier calling it he instead of it until it was born. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter since their son is born here.

The following day the doctor and Rose started baby shopping for their new baby boy. Later that afternoon they brought a bunch of diapers, bottles, and clothes home all stuffed inside their bags. That night they had their gender reveal party. As soon as their guests started to arrive, the doctor started getting it all on videotape. "Alright, now tonight is the big moment." He began into the device. "All of the rest of our family and friends are about to find out the baby's gender." He whispered quietly as he turned the camera onto Rose as she removed their cake out of the refrigerator. "Now this is my lovely and beautiful wife Rose getting out the cake." He continued as she placed the cake down on the tabletop.

"Alright Johnathan it's time to cut the cake and whatever color the frosting is will tell everyone if we're having a boy or a girl." Rose said as she lifted him up into the air and set him back down on the chair. "If it's a boy the frosting will be blue of course and pink for a girl." She explained as she grabbed ahold of a kitchen knife out of the silverware drawer. "What do you think it's going to be Johnathan?" Jackie asked her grandson. "A boy." He answered. "What about you Jackie, what do you think we're having?" the doctor questioned as he continued to film her.

"I don't know, I'm guessing a girl." She answered. "Well, let's find out." Rose said happily as she started cutting a slice out of the cake while the camera was turned onto her. "It's blue!" Johnathan suddenly cried excitedly as he pointed at it. "That's right, that means we're having a boy!" the doctor exclaimed as everyone else cheered and applauded. "What's his name Daddy?" Johnathan asked him. "Well that part's going to be a surprise." His father answered. Rose started cutting up everyone a slice of cake before they sat down and started to eat.

 _…_

The doctor rushed inside Rose's hospital room as she laid upon her bed breathing heavily and frantically. "Rose, Rose are you alright?" he asked her as he sat down beside her and took ahold of her hand while she slowly sat up. "Yes, I am but the baby's coming. He's coming." She said while she continued to pant and squeezed his hand tightly while the other doctor came inside the room. Rose gave out a groan and a loud shriek of pain. "Shh,.. it's alright you can do it just push." He told her. "That's right push Rose!" the doctor who was about to deliver their baby exclaimed.

Rose started to push with all of her might when suddenly a few moments later their son was born. Tears of joy started running down her voice as he started to cry and breathe his first breaths of life. Her husband could hardly believe it, Rose had brought their son into the world. "Daniel, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked him and he nodded with agreement as he cut the cord and the doctor cleaned him up before she wrapped him up inside a tiny blue blanket and placed him inside Rose's arms.

"Oh my God," Rose began as she softly bounced him up and down while she held onto him and he opened his chestnut brown eyes for the first time. "He's so beautiful, and so big." She whispered with astonishment as she glanced up at her husband and he planted a tender kiss upon her forehead. "Yes he is, and he's got quite a bit of hair too." He said. "I know, he looks just like you. Happy birthday Michael Tyler James." She whispered softly as her husband smiled down at them both.

I'm sorry I realize that these last couple chapters have been short, but the next one will be longer I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Homecoming

Alright sorry about that, I've been very busy, anyway moving on! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"He really is so big, I just can't believe that he's been inside of me all of these months." Rose said softly while her son gazed back inside her eyes. "You know Michael, you were named after your Godfather Mickey. And your middle name was my maiden name that came back through our family for generations. I even met your great, great, great, grandparents. And your great, great, great grandfather was a very wonderful man, and he told me such amazing stories that I can tell you when you get older." She told him.

Just then suddenly Michael moved his little head and arms back and forth and started to fuss. "I think he's hungry." The doctor said. "Do you want to feed him?" Rose asked as she looked up at him. "Gee Rose, I don't know, I'm not very good with babies." He said. "Yeah well he's your son now so you'll have to learn how to hold him sooner or later." She told him. "Good point." He agreed as the baby gave another little cry while Rose gently placed him inside his father's arms.

"Ello Michael," the doctor began softly with a wide grin on his face as the baby started to settle down. "I'm your dad." He told him. "I'll go warm up his bottle for you." Rose whispered before she slowly got up. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. She smiled at her mother after she had gone to answer it. She had been holding Lilly in one arm and Johnathan in the other. "We were just wondering if you thought you were ready to have some company." She whispered softly. "Sure come in, the doctor's holding him and I'm about to make up his bottle." She explained as her mother carried the kids into the room.

The doctor planted a soft and tender kiss upon Michael's forehead before he grinned up at his other son. "Ello Johnathan, this is your new baby brother Michael." He explained as Jackie set him down and he climbed up on top of the bedside. "Ello Michael, my name's Johnathan. It's a pleasure to meet you baby brother." He told him as his father stifled a laugh before turning to kiss the top of his head. Rose finished up heating the bottle and gave it to her husband before they exchanged a kiss on the lips.

"Alright here you go son, soup's on." He told him as he placed the rubber nipple up to his lips and he started to drink it up. Jackie took some pictures of the baby with her phone while he ate. "Aww he's doing what Rose used to when she was a baby." She began while Rose simply just rolled her eyes. "Oh God, here we go again." She said as Michael's eyes slowly started to close. "What? Rose used to fall asleep when she was eating?" the doctor inquired. "Oh yes, all the time. One time her head fell inside the cereal bowl." She explained as the doctor simply just chuckled.

"Mother!" Rose cried with a horrified gasp. "What? Am I embarrassing you?" she asked her. "Just a bit." She answered crossly with a nod. "Well, I'm sorry but you've got to admit that it was kind of funny." She told her. "Yeah, well not from where I'm sitting!" she snapped with a fold of her arms as Michael finally finished his meal. "Well it looks like Mikey is about ready for his nap now. Come on Johnathan." Jackie said.

"Oh Grandma do I have to go?" he whined. "Yes your brother needs his rest lad, and so do you if you want to help your mummy and daddy take care of him when it's time for him to come home." She answered. "Well, alright." He began before he bent down and softly kissed the baby's forehead. "Goodbye Michael, I love you." He told him. "Aww,.." Jackie said before the baby let out a fairly large belch. "Well I know for a fact that he loves you too even if he can't say it yet." Jackie said before she lifted him up inside her arms and kissed his cheek before quietly carrying him out the door with his aunt.

"Well Rose, do you want to put him down for a nap now?" The doctor asked her as she just simply turned her head and scowled at him. "Oh come on sweetheart, you're not still upset are you?" he questioned. "It wasn't very nice of you to laugh at me." She told him as she continued to have her arms folded while Michael started to fall asleep inside the comfort of his father's arms. "Oh come on Rose, you know I would never laugh at you, I was laughing _with_ you." He told her. "Yeah, well you can't really call it that since I wasn't laughing now can you?" she asked. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he began as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

"But if you just give me a second to put him down inside his cradle then I think I have a way to make it up to you." He said as he stood up and slowly carried Michael over to the cradle before setting him down inside it. Then he removed his sonic screwdriver from his pant pocket and aimed it at the door causing the door to lock tightly. He then slowly turned back around to face her with a grin. "You're very smooth, do you know that?" she asked him with a grin.

"Well, yeah,.." he began with a nod. "obviously yes since you agreed to marry me and we ended up making a baby together." He answered as she placed her hand in front of her mouth and stifled a giggle. "Come mere you." She told him. "Good, I thought that you would never ask." He said as he ran back over towards her and leapt inside the bed next to her. Rose continued to giggle as they wrapped their arms around each other's necks and continued kissing passionately while running their hands down each other's bodies.

 _…_

"Alright Michael." The doctor began a few days later when it was time for them to leave the hospital. The baby looked up at him while he strapped him inside his car seat. "It's time to take you home. That way you can also meet everybody else." He told him. "Don't forget to turn it around backwards." Rose told him. "Yes I know Rose, I've been a father before remember?" he questioned her back irritably as she simply just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Yes Master, whatever you say." She said sarcastically. "There all finished." He said before he shut the back door and got into the driver's seat and Rose got into the passenger's seat and they started driving back to their house.

A whole welcoming committee was there to greet them when they came through the door. "Do you got his car seat alright?" the doctor asked his wife. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered as she smiled up at the banner. It had said; **"Welcome Home Michael"** in dark bold letters. "Alright now Johnathan gets to hold him first since he hasn't yet and he's his big brother. Then Mickey gets to hold him next since he was named after him." The doctor explained as Doc started rushing towards the door.

"Oh great heavens! Somebody grab ahold of the blasted creature!" Jackie cried. "Oh, don't worry he's alright, let him see the baby, he won't hurt him." Rose assured her as she set the car seat down on the carpet. Doc started to wag his tail as he sniffed the tiny creature strapped inside of it. Then he gave him a little lick on the cheek before trotting away. After he had finished Rose unstrapped the baby and lifted him inside her arms. "Alright Johnathan, are you ready to hold him?" she asked as he nodded."Then go over and sit on the couch and I'll give him to you." She told him as he rushed over to the couch and sat down. "Now make sure to support his head." She told him as he sat down and she slowly placed the baby inside his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Frozen In Time

Alright before I get started with this exciting new chapter I just wanted to say that be sure to check out my Doctor Who crossover story with just a bit of Pirates of the Caribbean,.. well so to speak if you have read my Wolf Tale stories. Oh and thanks a bunch for the new favorite!

It was extremely freezing cold and a cloud of icy mist encircled the planet. A small white alien creature wearing a black vest stood guard of his spaceship. A bunch of other creatures that looked like him entered through the door as it raised up into the air. They did not speak to each other they just simply nodded and one of them took out some sort of special handheld device. It started typing a message with its fairly large and round fingers. As soon as it had finished it pressed the enter key and its message was heard loud and clearly.

"The end of time has ceased to exist and the mission has failed." It said as the creature at the head of the ship started typing him a message back. "I know, but there is a new mission and yet again another chance to take over the planet. It is the coming of the new ice age, the planet will freeze and all life on the earth will be a thing of the past." He said. "But what about the doctor, and Rose Tyler?" the other creature asked him.

"There is another prophecy. Rose Tyler has started becoming part time lord ever since she married the doctor. Now she has given birth to a son, and legend has it that he will have the best of both worlds and be the one in the end to protect earth once and for all." He explained. "So what shall we do Master?" the other snowy creature asked him. "We can't risk the chance of this happening. We have to destroy him while he still only has one heart. First we have to get his parents out of the way and kill them both as well. The time of the time lords is at an end, and pretty soon nobody will be able to stop us." He told him.

 _…_

"Hey there Mikey, I'm your godfather, Mickey. The one that you were named after." He told him as soon as the baby had been placed inside his arms. He just simply looked up at him and blinked his light brown eyes before Mickey wrinkled up his nose and sniffed. "Ugh! Rose, diaper alert!" he exclaimed but Rose hadn't been paying attention to him. Instead she had been slowly pulling the curtains and peering out the window. "Um Rose, would you mind getting your baby?" Mickey asked. "Don't worry Mickey I'm used to this sort of thing, I'll take him." Jackie volunteered as she scooped him up inside her arms before he started to fuss.

The doctor slowly walked over to his wife as she gazed up at the sky. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "No," she began. "something's wrong. I don't know how to explain it but I know it, I can feel it." She told him when suddenly she gave a loud and horrified gasp as she saw a spaceship soaring down from the sky. "Rose," he began anxiously as she quickly turned and rushed out the door. "Rose no!" he yelled as he quickly darted after her. He quickly grabbed ahold of her hand and the two of them started breathing heavily and frantically as they felt a chill in the air and watched the spaceship falling out of the gray sky.

"It's like the end of the world all over again." Rose said with disbelief. "Oh no." The doctor said worriedly. "Doctor what is it?" she asked him. "Rose get back inside the house right now." He told her as he quickly turned to look over at her. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" she asked him. "Never mind that, you and the baby are in danger. I'm the one who has to deal with this!" he exclaimed. "Doctor please, tell me what's going on." She pleaded as he simply just looked at her.

Before he could get anything out of his mouth all of a sudden one of the snow creatures snatched her up from behind. "ROSE!" The doctor hollered on the top of his lungs as she let out a horrified shriek. "Doctor, Doctor please help me!" she cried. "Hold on Rose just hold on!" he told her when suddenly another snow creature grabbed onto him. "No! Let him go!" Rose screamed as tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Rose it's alright darling, just calm down. They feed off of your energy for warmth. The more upset you get the more power that they have, they're vexes." He explained.

"I don't care what they are! I'm not going to leave you." She whispered blinking away her tears as the two of them stretched out their hands towards each other but it wasn't any use. The next moment he knew, the doctor saw his beautiful wife being carried away screaming on the top of her lungs. "NO!" The doctor hollered before he quickly turned to his own kidnapper. "BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK NOW!" he shouted out of complete and utter pure rage while the other vex carried Rose back onto their ship and kicked her down and over onto the ground.

"Rose Tyler, or is it James?" the guard of the vexes questioned her with a cock of his head before she slowly started to look up at him and slowly got to her feet. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked him. "I am Con, king of all the vexes. And as to what I want well,.. the way I hear it, you and the doctor are married and have decided to start a family." He said. "What's it to you?" she asked him shakily. "The baby Rose." He began. "All I want is that precious baby boy of yours then you and the rest of your family may live." He lied. "NO!" she yelled on the top of her lungs and with a stomp of her foot.

"Well suit yourself. I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but since I have to have him one way or another then I guess I'm just going to have to take him from you." He told her. "NO!" she shouted again with another stomp of her foot. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!" she yelled fighting off the urge to burst into tears. "You have one hour to say your precious goodbyes." He said before there was a low rumbling sound and Con disappeared along with the spaceship and the other vexes. Rose collapsed over onto the ground.

The doctor's eyes widened with astonishment as his heart started to pound against his chest with the sight of his wife lying there. "Rose!" he cried as he quickly rushed over to her and pulled her up inside his arms. She started sobbing inside his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh,.. shh,.. it's alright." He whispered softly as he hugged her tightly and rubbed her shoulders. "It's all over now." He told her. "No, no, you don't understand." She began as she broke the embrace. "It's not, it's not over." She said with a shake of her head as her tears continued pouring down her cheeks.

"What do you mean it's not? What happened?" he asked her anxiously as he took her head inside his hands and lifted it to face him. Rose took a deep breath. "They're going to kill Michael." She told him. "I tried to stop them but I couldn't, and now I don't know what to do! We only have one hour and then they're going to take the baby away from us and kill him." She said. "No, Rose, they're not. Don't think like that. You mustn't think like that." He told her. "But what else are we supposed to?" she asked him.

"We'll run away, and hide. We have the Tardis, we can go back in time that way they'll never find us." He explained. "But what about the rest of my family? If we leave I won't be able to see them again." She began sadly. "Maybe you and I should have never met, then this would have never happened." She sobbed as he rubbed away her tear with his thumb. "No Rose, there's a reason that everything in history is supposed to happen.

We found each other, we were supposed to find each other and have Michael. Even though we're going away it won't be forever." He assured her. "But how will we know when it's time to come back?" she asked him with a sniff. "When he's old enough to know." He answered as she tightly embraced him once again and closed her eyes as the doctor wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly before resting his own head against her and feeling the beat and warmth of his hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Dawn of The Dinosaurs

Gee thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Well, here's the next chapter.

"But Mummy I don't want to go, I'm scared." Johnathan said as the doctor bent down to his level. "I know you are Johnathan but trust me when I tell you that there is absolutely no reason for you to be afraid. Your mother and I will always be there to take care of you and your brother. We won't ever let anything happen to either one of you. You just have to trust us." He said as the little boy reached out his little arms towards. "I know, I do trust you Daddy." He said as his father hoisted him up inside arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, I've got Johnathan you get the baby." He told his wife. "What about Doc and Jessie?" she asked him. "Don't worry," Jackie began softly. "I'll take care of them, you just get to the Tardis with the boys and I'll see that you get them." She said as Rose rushed upstairs and took the baby out of his crib before swinging the diaper bag around one of her shoulders. Then she ran back downstairs and left the house behind the doctor who had still been carrying Johnathan. "Daddy, where are we going?" he asked him.

However the doctor knew that he didn't have time to answer him or even time to think about it since he really didn't have any idea himself. He unlocked the Tardis and carried the boy inside while Rose carried the baby and her mother carried the cat and gestured the dog inside with her hand. After she let go of the cat she turned to her daughter and threw her arms tightly around her neck. "Be careful Rose, stay safe and watch over my grandchildren." She told her before Rose hugged her back. "I will Mum." She answered as she found her voice starting to crack.

Jackie quickly kissed the top of her head before running back out of the ship. "Goodbye Grandmother." Johnathan said with a sad wave as a tear rolled down his cheek. The doctor heaved a heavy sad sigh and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door and locked it. "Here, take the baby." Rose said as soon as he had put Johnathan down. The baby boy immediately started to burst into tears after he had left the warmth and safety of his mother's arms. "Shh,.. it's alright Michael." The doctor whispered as he gently rocked him inside his arms.

"Well, this is it." Rose said as she slowly started to walk and look around. That's when suddenly a little pink object started to raise out of the controls. "What's this?" she questioned quietly as she removed it and pressed a button on top of it that caused a little pink light to illuminate the wall. "Oh my God." She began with disbelief as she released it. "It's a sonic screwdriver." She said. "A what!?" the doctor cried as he quickly rushed over to her and she looked up and beamed at him. "Look. I've got my own sonic screwdriver." She told him as she waved it inside the air.

"Oh God, give me a break!" he cried with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed it away from her. "What? You said it yourself, I'm part time lady now." She said. "Yeah, well that doesn't mean that you should _automatically_ get a sonic screwdriver right off hand! I mean it takes a lot of skill to learn how to use these things and years and years of practice!" he snapped. "Well I've _had_ years and years of practice with yours." She told him before snatching it back away from him and turning on her heel.

"Rose, I'm not kidding this isn't funny!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her while she stored it away in her pocket and simply ignored him. "Now," she began. "let's get this baby up into the air." She said. "Oh no you don't young lady! I'm the doctor, you're my companion remember?" he questioned her. "Correction, I'm your wife. And that means that you don't tell me what to do." She said as she started examining all the controls. "That's funny because in the Bible I remember something about how a wife is always supposed to obey her husband and honor him." He told her but she still wasn't paying the slightest a bit of attention to him as she grabbed ahold of the lever.

"Rose don't you dare, are you even listening to me ello!?" he cried. "Hold on Johnathan!" she yelled as she pulled it all the way back and all of a sudden there was a humongous jolt. The doctor grabbed ahold of the wall when suddenly they rocketed up towards the sky. Johnathan quickly grabbed ahold of his father's leg while they were blasted off into space. That's when suddenly something went wrong and the engine stopped in the middle of the air for a moment. "Rose what did you do? What happened?" the doctor asked her but before she could have a chance to answer him they started falling through the air at an incredible rapid pace screaming at the top of their lungs before landing on the ground with a gigantic thud.

Michael started to cry again while the doctor continuingly tried to hush him and soothe him by rocking him back and forth and bouncing him up and down. "Daddy?" Johnathan began. "Where are we?" he asked as the baby's cries finally ceased. Rose slowly started walking towards the door and peered outside. "I think we're in some kind of jungle." She said as she stepped outside with Johnathan and the doctor behind her. That's when all of a sudden a small reptilian creature ran up to them before darting away again.

"Now that's great!" the doctor exclaimed sarcastically as he slammed the door behind him before it started to smoke. "We've traveled all the way back in time to the dinosaurs!" he cried. "Really? We have?" Johnathan asked him eagerly since everyone knew that he loved dinosaurs. "Well that's just brilliant miss time lady! Instead of freezing to death we're going to have our heads bitten off by a T-Rex!" he yelled. "You're acting like this is my fault." Rose said. "Of course it is! I tried to tell you that you didn't know what you were doing but you wouldn't listen to me!" he told her as she simply just narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him before turning around and walking back inside.

"Rose wait, I didn't mean that." He began but it was too late. She had already disappeared. "Are you and Mummy fighting?" Johnathan asked him worriedly. "Nah, I don't think we are. We're just a little upset with each other that's all. But that doesn't mean that we don't love each other anymore, or you and Michael." He explained. "I know." He said. "I just need to give her some time to cool off, and then I can talk to her. Then maybe between the two of us we can find out what went wrong with the Tardis." He said.

Sure enough about ten minutes later Rose came back outside. She walked around the side of the Tardis to find the doctor working on it. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Trying to fix the Tardis, I think a fuse blew or something." He answered. "I'm sorry about how I acted." Rose apologized as he quickly turned over to her and removed his spectacles. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have blamed this on you, it wasn't your fault. I guess I was just a little jealous that I'm not the only doctor around here anymore." He admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm only a part time lady." She began as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, in all the history of the world, no matter how many regenerations you have gone through. There always was and always will be only one doctor." She told him as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before passionately kissing each other on the lips. The doctor smiled at her after they broke it. "I guess it's true about what they always say on this planet. About kissing and making up." He told her as they exchanged warm loving smiles before starting to make out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; A Tiny Problem

 **"Ello! This is the tenth doctor speaking! First of all I would like to give a HUGE thanks to doctor's girl for her brilliant reviews. Although I've got to say even though I'm flattered, I'm already taken and a very happily married man. Anyway, I hope you and everyone else enjoys their Christmas and the next chapter!"**

 **Love, (In a nonromantic way) The Tenth Doctor (AKA Chucky Ray)**

Rose and the doctor broke apart when suddenly the baby started to cry again. "Oh dear, he's up from his nap already." She said. "I guess I probably go better feed him then." "Why bother it just goes right through him." The doctor pointed out. "I know but he's only a baby and a growing boy so he needs to eat." She said. "Can I help you feed him Mother?" Johnathan asked her. "I don't see why not, come on then." She answered with a shrug as she gestured him inside the Tardis with her hand.

Meanwhile the doctor busily started to work on the Tardis. About ten minutes or so later Rose came back outside to check up on his progress. "How's it going?" she asked him. "I think I know what went wrong. Since you're part human the machine didn't respond to you in the same way that it does to me. It just got confused that's all." He explained. "So, it really is my fault." She realized. "No, of course it isn't. You've just got to remember that the machine's alive, and it acts just like you would if someone you've never met before just barged inside your house and started giving you orders." He said.

"You have a point there." She began. "So now you know what the problem is do you know how to fix it?" she asked him. "Yeah, this calls for a job done by our sonic screwdrivers." He told her with a grin as he removed his own out of his pocket and waved it in the air a little bit. "Cause you know I can't do it alone. I need a time lady's help." He explained. "Oh, really?" she questioned him. "Good, I thought you'd never ask." She said as she held hers up into the air and the doctor smiled at her. "Come on, over here." He told her as she started walking over towards him.

"First before we do anything I need to remove this wire so we can replace it." He began as he pulled it and it made a loud computer noise before Rose vanished into a pink ray of light. "There, now that that's done," he began as he started to turn around. "Rose?" he questioned as his eyes started scanning the area. "Rose, where are you where did you go?" he asked as he stored his screwdriver away again. "Come on honey now is _not_ the time to be wandering off." He said as he started walking away into the jungle unaware that he had just walked right past her.

For Rose hadn't gone anywhere she was standing exactly in the same place that she had been standing a few moments ago only she was a quarter of an inch tall instead. "Doctor wait!" she cried but it wasn't any use, she was so small that he couldn't even hear her shouting for him. "Oh blimey! This is just fantastic! I've been transferred to a time when there aren't any people and shrunk in the same day. I've got to fix the machine, otherwise how is the doctor ever going to find me?" she questioned herself although she didn't have any idea how she was going to fix it in the first place when she couldn't even reach it. "I just hope that nothing happens to him out there." She said to herself while she watched him walk even further into the jungle.

"Rose!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. "Damn it! Where in the world has that woman wandered off to? And why is it that she can never remember my number one rule!" he snapped. That's when suddenly he heard a rustling sound inside the bushes and that same little dinosaur that they had seen before leapt out of it. "Ah, ello there mate. I'm the doctor." He told it as it limped around and licked one of its arms. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked it as it just simply cocked its head to one side and made a cooing noise at him. "Well, I'm sort of looking for my wife right now." He began.

"But as long as you're friendly and don't mind I'll help you. I have to get back to my kids anyway." He said as he squatted down and lifted the creature inside his arms. "I also have animals of my own, and I'm sure that they'll be glad to meet you." He said as he started carrying him back towards the Tardis. "Daddy? Is that a dinosaur?" Johnathan asked him. "Yes it is, and he's hurt. I'm going to fix him up before I go looking for your mother again." He explained. "I already know where she is." He said. "You do?" he asked him. "Well where is she?" he questioned.

"She's over on that anthill, I realized it was her when I started watching the other ants." He said. The doctor simply just looked at him. He realized what his son was saying sounded ridiculous but he also never remembered a time when he had lied to him. "Johnathan, you watch over him while I go find out what's going on." He said as he slowly bent down and let the animal go before running away. "Now let's see, I've got to find a name for you." The boy began. "I know, I'll call you Leonard." He said as the baby dinosaur made another noise and cocked his head at him in confusion. "Lenny for short." He added.

The doctor grabbed a magnifying glass and knelt down on his knees as he started searching for his wife. "Rose, Rose are you there?" he whispered as he was careful not to be too loud to her small and delicate ears. Sure enough after a few minutes of searching he found her sitting on a pebble and eating a crumb of bread. "Oh darling, I'm so sorry." He began as she simply looked up at him. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I don't know." She answered with a shrug. "All I know is that it happened after you pulled that wire." She told him. "Well don't worry I'm going to find out what happened to you and fix it." He said as he scooped her up inside his hands and started carrying her inside the Tardis.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Letting Go

Alright I'm very sorry that I didn't get this done sooner but I have been _so_ busy getting ready for Christmas. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

"Here you go," he began as he set her down. "that way nothing serious will happen to you." He told her. "Besides being shrunk you mean." She pointed out. "Look I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm going to find a way to fix it I promise." He reassured her. "You better because I thought we were planning on having more children someday and it's kind of hard to do that being the size of cockroach." She said. "Look Rose I'll get back to you in a second, right now I have to help Lenny." He said.

"Lenny? Who's he? I thought we only had Johnathan and Michael." She said. "He's a baby dinosaur that has an injured leg. Johnathan named him." He explained. "But if he really is a baby, doesn't that mean that his mummy is out there looking for him?" she asked. "Good point." He said. "Doctor, I'm only half time lady remember? That means I can't regenerate, and I really don't want to die by being squished or eaten by a dinosaur." She told him. "You won't, let me just work on getting him fixed up and_" he began when suddenly the baby started to cry and the doctor wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in front of his face as he got a whiff of the stench in the air.

"Oh, shit." He muttered to himself. "Well I guess I better change him first. After all, Johnathan's watching Lenny." He said as he slowly bent down and slid his hand under Michael's head supporting it as he slid him inside his arms. "You've picked a perfect time to do this kid." He mumbled sarcastically. "Are you sure you've got him?" Rose questioned. "I don't think that I've ever even _seen_ you change a diaper before." She said. "Well it's not like I have much of a choice is it?" he questioned her back while the baby continued to fuss a bit. "This I've got to see." Rose said to herself.

Just as soon as the doctor set the baby down upon the changing table Johnathan ran inside the Tardis. "Daddy! Daddy! Look! I fixed him!" he cried and turned around and looked at his dinosaur friend as he hopped inside. Sure enough, his leg was all bandaged up. "That's great but I really can't talk to you right now I'm afraid. I have to take care of your brother." He said as he started to slide his pants down. "Are you changing his nappy?" the little boy asked. "Yep, and right now you can do me a huge favor by setting Lenny free." His father said while he started to remove the baby's diaper.

"But I don't _want_ to let him go, he's my friend." Johnathan said sadly as he slowly turned his head over to glance at the dinosaur who simply just turned his head and looked really confused at him. "I know you don't but_" the doctor began before he let out a huge shriek and plugged his nose. "Humans really are disgusting creatures." He said. "Hey!" Rose snapped while he crumbled up the diaper with his free hand and threw it away.

The doctor then lifted up the baby by his ribs and held him out in front of him. He gave a little sly smile at him before starting to decorate the front of his shirt. "Are you quite finished?" he asked the child as he gave out a few little last squirts. Rose had to place her hand in front of her mouth to hold the laughter inside of her. "You really are getting quite a kick out of this aren't you." He said before he set him back down on the table. "Come on let's diaper you back up." He told him.

"Can I help?" Johnathan asked. "Could you? That would be brilliant Johnathan just brilliant." The doctor answered. "Is Mummy going to be that small forever?" his older son asked as he fetched him a clean diaper. "No, I'm going to try and change her back after we get Lenny back home." He answered as he took it from his hand and started to diaper him back up. "Boy with all the strange things that have been happening lately you can tell that it's getting close to Halloween." He said.

"But I already told you, I don't want him to go." Johnathan said. "Listen Johnathan, we already have a cat and a dog. I'm afraid we don't have any room for a dinosaur. Besides," he began as he finished putting Michael's pants back on and bent down to his level. "I bet Leonard's mother is probably missing him, and he probably misses her just as much as you miss yours." He explained. "I'm still in the room, I didn't go anywhere." Rose pointed out as the doctor glanced up at her.

"I know but that's not the point that I'm trying to make. You know part of being Leonard's friend is by doing what's best for him even though it might be hard for you to do. Do you understand?" he asked him. "Yes Father," he began as he looked back at his friend. "but I'm still going to miss him and I wish that he could stay with us." He said sadly. "I know, but I'm proud of you for being so brave about this. You really are a big boy, and Michael sure is lucky to have you as an older brother to look up to." He told him. "Thank you Daddy." He said as he ran inside his chest and embraced him tightly.

"You're welcome son, and I tell you what, I'll even go with you if it's alright with your mother." The doctor said as he hugged him back. "Sure, just don't forget to take the baby!" she called as she stretched her neck out to them. "Thank you, and I promise that I'll come back for you." He said before he took the two boys out with the baby dinosaur. "I think we'll leave him here, I'm sure he can find his way back." The doctor said as Leonard gave him a big hug. "Goodbye Leonard, I'll never forget you." He said before he let go of him and watched him run away into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; A Fish Tale

Alright here it is, the next chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, but if you read my post in the reviews it'll explain everything. As soon as the holidays are over then I should be able to update more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I finally get to see The Day of The Doctor tomorrow yay!

Rose continued to sit on the countertop and played with her sonic screwdriver by running it a crossed it while she waited for the doctor to get back. She heaved a heavy sigh while she sat there all slumped over when suddenly she perked up as she caught sight of her husband bursting through the door with their two boys. "Alright Rose, hang tight." He told her as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at her and pushed a button on top of it.

She heard a little noise as blue sonic waves encircled her and a few moments later she found that she was her normal size again and with a loud shriek she fell over on to the ground with a loud thud. "You okay?" he asked as she slowly regained her balance and stood up again. "I think so." She answered. "Good. Now let's get out of here before anything else bad happens." He said as he started to walk over to the controls.

"Wait a minute! How did you do that?" she asked him as she raced after him. "I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I have no idea. I just pushed a button and I got lucky." He told her. "Oh, well that's very comforting." She said sarcastically as he walked over to the wall and opened a compartment that she didn't even know existed before using his sonic screwdriver on some of the wires. "Alright, better hold on." He told her as he shut the door again and headed back over towards the controls and pulled back the lever and they shot up into the sky once more.

"Now where are we going?" Rose asked him. "I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth. Just anywhere but here." He answered. "Oh." She said simply as she folded her arms and started to shiver. "It's getting kind of cold around here isn't it?" The doctor questioned her. "I better make sure that the boys are warm enough." He said as she sat down and looked at the wall. A few minutes later he came back and sat down next to her.

That's when suddenly her cellphone rang. She quickly dug it out of her jacket pocket and saw that it was her mother. "Mum?" she answered quickly as the doctor just glanced at her anxiously. "Rose are you alright?" her mother asked her on the other side of the line. "Yes I'm here, I'm fine. The doctor's right here with me along with Johnathan and Michael and the animals." She told her when Jessie decided to leap up on her lap sensing the tension inside her voice.

"Good stay safe darling." Her mother told her. "What I want to know is that if you and Dad and everyone else are alright." She said. "Don't worry about us Rose, just promise me that you'll stay with the doctor and the boys." Her mother said. "Not until you tell me what's going on!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Her mother said shakily before the line went dead. "Mum!" Rose cried. "Mum!" she yelled again but all she could hear was the dial tone. Rose slowly looked down at it and pushed the hang up button.

"What happened?" the doctor asked her. "Rose, tell me what's wrong." He repeated when she didn't answer him. "I don't know." She began as she slowly looked back up at him. "She wouldn't tell me. We have to go back for her." She said. "No Rose, not you." He told her with a shake of his head. "That's my job. As soon as I find a safe place for you and the boys I promise you that I'll go back for her." He said. "I don't have any other choice Doctor!" she cried. "I'm part time lady and I can sense when something's wrong, and these are my friends and family out there! I shouldn't have left them alone! It's all my fault! I know that the vexes are torturing them because they won't surrender me." She said.

"Listen Rose, you can still die remember?" The doctor questioned her. "Since when has that ever stopped me before?" she asked him back as his mind flashbacked to the time that he almost lost her into the void, and when the Dalek had shot her with his ray gun. Then he slowly and sadly looked down at the ground. "I don't want to lose you." He said quietly. "Doctor can I ask you a question?" Rose asked him. "Remember that time you told me that you never grow older and you never change and that you couldn't spend the rest of your life with me because of it?" she began.

"Well what made you change your mind?" she asked as he looked back up at her. "Because the love I had for you was more important. And no matter how different we are, I love you so much Rose." He told her with a shake of his head in disbelief. "I know," she began as she took his hand. "and I love you too. But I also love them, and right now they need me even more." She told him. "That's not true, I need you ever so much." He said. "Doctor please, you said it yourself. You believe in me. Well now's your chance to prove it." She told him.

"You be very careful Rose Tyler." He said. "I will, but I do believe it's Rose James." She told him as he threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly in a loving embrace and blinked away his tears. "I wish I could hold you like this forever." He said softly and sniffed before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. That's when suddenly they broke apart again and an alarm started to sound. "Doctor what's happening!?" she cried as she grabbed onto him again and suddenly there came a humongous splash.

"That's odd." He said. "Are we back?" she asked him. "No, I don't think so." He answered. "Then where are we this time?" she asked him as he got back up onto his feet and opened the door. "I don't know, but I don't think it's Kansas." He answered as she walked up beside him and looked out into the open ocean. A pirate's ship had been sailing right in front of them. "And just when I thought that my life couldn't get any stranger." Rose said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; A Pirate's Life For Me

Hey Doctor's Girl this message is for you, first of all yep I'm back again with an all new chapter, but in case you're interested why don't you check out my profile and see if there is anything else that you might want to read while you wait for more updates. I also have done Child's Play, (obviously because of my name LOL) Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Alvin and The Chipmunks. I also have my original story account on fiction press that I'll be working on today. I am The Weeping Angel 2015. Anyway you don't have to it's just a suggestion. Now on with the story and I hope you enjoy it!

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Rose asked him. "I don't know." He answered. "But I want to go back home! My family needs me and I just can't abandon them." She said sadly. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Obviously the Tardis needs a lot of repairs which should mean that eventually it'll regenerate." He said. "You mean the Tardis regenerates too?" she asked him. "Oh yeah, it's a living thing." He answered. "Well so am I." she told him.

"You know what I meant." He said. "Anyway, in the meantime we're just going to have to hope that we wash ashore." He told her. "Or we could just catch a ride." Rose suggested with a grin. "What!? On a pirate ship! Rose I love you with both of my hearts but seriously, are you nuts!?" he cried. "Doctor, I've battled aliens, Daleks, cybermen, vexes, werewolves and dragons. I'm sure that I can handle some mere pirates." She told him.

"Well, alright." He agreed reluctantly. "I'll get the animals you get the children." He said as he pointed a stern finger at her. "Just be very, very careful that they don't see you. Otherwise I would never forgive myself if you and the boys got hurt." He said. "I will, I promise." She assured him as she picked up Johnathan while the ship started sailing closer towards them. "Alright now Johnathan, stay down and be as quiet as you possibly can." She told him. "Alright Mother, I will." He agreed. "Good boy." She whispered.

As soon as she had snuck him in the back of the ship she made sure that the baby was securely inside her arms before climbing aboard herself. "Who the heck are you?" she gave an astonished and horrified gasp as she slowly stood up and came face to face with a pirate. Her jaw lowered at the sight of him and she couldn't find her voice so she just simply stared at him. "Oh great, I suppose he's found you." The doctor said as he came up beside her and set the cat down at his feet. "Hey Captain, I thought you'd just like to know,.." the first mate began as he walked over to them and his eyes widened at the sight of the others.

"What's going on here? Who are they?" he asked him. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." He answered as Doc suddenly ran over to him and jumped on top of him wagging his tail and panting happily. "Doc no! Come!" the doctor exclaimed as he smacked his leg and the dog came back running over to him. "Alright now back to business. I'm the doctor and this is my wife Rose and our older boy is Johnathan and the baby is Michael." He explained. "Oh, that's nice, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now get off my ship!" he exclaimed as he started to walk away.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Rose said sadly heaving a sigh and hanging her head. "Don't worry Rose, I'll talk to him. I'm Gibbs by the way Joshamee Gibbs." He said before he turned to go after Jack. "Maybe we should just tell them." Rose said. "Honey these people go even further back in time than your great great grandparents." Her husband told her. "Well one thing I know for sure is that there are way too many captain Jacks to remember." She said.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned. "Well I talked it over with Jack and he's agreed to let you stay as long as you don't get in his way." He explained. "Well, that is surprisingly nice of him." Rose said. "Well Jack may be a lot of things but he isn't completely heartless. Oh and he said that if you want to stay here on a pirate ship then you have to dress and act like one." He told them before walking away again. After that Rose and the doctor changed inside their cabin while Johnathan changed in his own.

"Well, how do I look?" Rose asked as she turned around a little bit. "You look great but I'm surprised that they even have a pirate dress around here. There's only men on this ship." The doctor answered. "How do I look then?" he asked as he stood up straight and stuck out his chin broadly and proudly. He was wearing a white puffy sleeved shirt with a brown leather vest and a matching hat and pirate boots. "Handsome as usual." Rose answered with a grin as he smiled back at her.

"Although I have to say that I can't see enough of your hair with your hat on and I just _love_ to run my fingers through it." She said with a sexy growl. "You're getting kind of feisty aren't you?" the doctor questioned her. "Well, we are on a pirate ship." She pointed out as they wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing each other madly and naughtily as they fell back on top of the bed.

Yeah I know this was kind of short but I promise that the next one will be longer, I just probably won't do any more updates till at least tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Halloween

Later that night Rose stepped out onto the deck and hung her arms over the railing as she looked up at the moon. "I remember not so very long ago, when you were just a girl." She sung softly to herself unaware that the doctor was slowly walking up behind her. "I'd hold you in my arms, I'd give you the world. You know that I would be there you'd trust me and say that I could always count on you." She sung before heaving a heavy sad sigh.

That's when she suddenly heard a creaking sound upon the deck floor and she gave a loud gasp of astonishment before quickly spinning around and noticed that her husband was standing there behind her. "What was that?" he asked her with bewilderment. "Nothing," she began quickly with a shake of her head before brushing a bit of hair from her face. "Just something that my father used to sing to me that's all." She answered anxiously with a nervous grin.

"I didn't know you could sing." He told her. "I can't, forget it." She said as she felt her heart speed up against her chest. "What do you mean you can't? Rose, you have one of the most beautiful voices that I've ever heard." He told her. "Do you really think so?" she asked him. "Yeah," he assured her with a nod. "I mean would I ever lie to you?" he questioned her with disbelief. "No. No you wouldn't but_" she began. "Then why don't you believe me?" he asked her. "I do, I just meant that even though I can sing I choose not to. I mean I want to, but every time I think somebody's watching me I freeze up." She explained.

"Oh I see, you've got a case of stage fright." He said. "Of course, what else did you think that I meant?" she asked him. "Listen sweetie, I know that this must be hard for you, but you really do have a wonderful gift and I'd really hate to see you waste it." He said. "I know, but I can't. I'm scared. Alright there, I admitted it. Some time lady that I've turned out to be. I can save the whole planet from an entire alien invasion but I can't go out on stage and face everybody else." She said as she folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Rose, look at me." He began soothingly as she slowly turned to look back at him. "You can do anything you put your mind to if you work hard at it. I mean you were scared to save the world and sacrifice yourself too, but you remember why you did it anyway?" The doctor asked her. "Yeah, because I loved you. And the rest of my family and friends and the entire planet." She answered. "Exactly. It was your love for us that pushed you, and it sounds to me like you have a real love of singing." He said.

"So what are you saying?" she asked him. "I'm saying that I think you should give it a try." He told her. "I can't, it's impossible." She said. "No it's not, it's your dream. And when you dream what the rest of the world thinks doesn't matter anymore, because dreaming is what makes the impossible possible." He said. "Well, why do you care about this so much anyway!?" she exclaimed. "Because I love you, and I want you to be happy. And so does the rest of your family." He said.

"That won't happen until I find a way to get back to them." She said with a scoff. "I know, and I promised you that I would help you find a way to get back to them, and I'm always a man of my word aren't I?" he questioned her as she simply nodded. "I just miss them so much." She said as she turned her head away from him again with a sniff. "I know you do. C'mere." He told her as he pulled her inside a hug and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin upon it.

"Is everything alright?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to them. "Yeah, she's fine. She just has quite a lot of issues to deal with right now." He explained. "Well I just thought you'd like to know that the crew and I are tellin' ghost stories up in my cabin and you're invited to come if you'd like." He said as the doctor looked down at his wife. "Rose, do you want to go listen to them tell ghost stories?" he asked her. "You know if things get too scary you can always snuggle up to me and I'll protect you." He added with a grin. "Alright!" she answered quickly as she broke out of his arms and grabbed ahold of his hand. The doctor laughed as he found himself being dragged away.

The doctor and Rose had had so much going on lately that they had nearly forgotten that it was Halloween. Of course their two boys were fast asleep since it was way past their bedtime, but Jessie and Doc traveled along with them. As the doctor sat down Jessie jumped up onto his lap and started to purr. He absentmindedly started to scratch her behind the ears as she sat laid down. "So, not a cat person are you?" Rose questioned as she sat down next to them while the cat began to shut her eyes. "Alright, you caught me. But in my defense I never met a feline this sweet before." He said as the dog laid down on the floor right by his side.

"Alright, so how bout we play a game of pass the ghost story?" he suggested as the other crew members immediately agreed with him. "It was a dark and stormy night,.." He began. "Thunder roared and lightning flashed, a tree fell down and a frog got smashed." Rose finished with a grin as all of the crew members simply just looked at her. "Don't mind her, she's being a goof." The doctor said with a roll of his eyes. "What? You're telling me that you never heard of that before? We used to joke about it all the time in Girl Scouts." She said. "What's Girl Scouts?" a crew member asked her. "Never mind." She said.

Well Gibbs started telling a story about a headless old pirate named Nicholas, and by the time they had gone around the entire circle, Rose realized that that must have been the origin to Sleepy Hollow. After they were finished telling ghost stories, Michael woke up and needed a feeding. Meanwhile Johnathan had been having a nightmare. The doctor comforted him while Rose fed the baby and then the two of them went back to their own cabin for the night. "I'm really worried about Johnathan." Rose began as she started to undress herself.

"He's really afraid that he won't ever see his grandparents again, or the planet even." She said. "You aren't still worried about it are you?" he asked her. "No. Well, not completely." She said as she climbed into bed under the covers. The doctor climbed inside next to her and kissed her lips. "Well just remember, everything's going to be alright, I promise." He said as he kissed her again. "I love you." She told him as she kissed him back. "I love you too." He said as they both said goodnight and Rose cuddled up inside his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly before the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Reinforcements

That depends, if you mean A Wolf's Tale, that's already finished. If you mean Another Wolf's Tale, I haven't forgotten about it believe me, and if you mean A Christmas Tale that's finished too but it's in the Doctor Who Pirates of the Caribbean crossover section.

The next morning they started noticing an unusual drop in the temperature. "Why is it so cold out here?" Rose asked as she took ahold of the doctor's hand and they walked out of their cabin together. "I don't like the looks of this." The doctor said being able to see his own words as he spoke. The two of them looked up at the sky and saw a spaceship soaring above them. "Oh my God, I don't believe it." He muttered. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he suddenly walked over towards them.

Rose watched as bit by bit the deck of the ship started to freeze, along with the rest of it. "I don't believe it but they found us somehow." The doctor said. "Who did?" Gibbs asked him while Rose felt her breath become slower but heavier while she leaned over the edge of the railing and watched the entire ocean suddenly become frozen. "I have to do something." She decided quickly before she climbed over it and started to run as fast as she could. "ROSE NO!" the doctor shouted for her but Rose kept on running. She didn't look behind her as she saw the Tardis now sitting above the ice.

"I've got to stop her." The doctor said but it was too late. All he could do was watch as she rushed inside the Tardis and the door slamming shut behind her and the time machine shooting up into the air and flying away. "Rose." The doctor whispered helplessly while continuing to breathe frantically. "Could somebody _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Gibbs questioned when suddenly the doctor's cellphone rang. He quickly grabbed it and pushed the button to answer it when he saw that it was from the Tardis. "Rose what do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"What I'm supposed to be doing." She answered. "And I just wanted to tell you that in case I don't make it back_" she began but her husband quickly cut her off. "Rose don't talk like that." He told her. "Please promise me that you'll take care of the baby and Johnathan." She said. "I will but only if you promise me that you'll come back." He told her as a moment of silence passed. "I'll try." She agreed. "No Rose you _have_ to." He told her but was suddenly faced with a dial tone. "Ello, Rose." He said. "Rose?" he questioned before he hung up he just simply stared down at his phone for a moment before glancing up at Gibbs who was staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Alright listen to me, I will tell you the truth but you've got to promise me that you'll keep it a secret." He said as Gibbs just simply nodded at him. "I'm from the future, and so are my wife and children. I'm an alien and the only reason that we were able to come here in the first place is because we came on a time machine called the Tardis." He explained. "Now I have to go help my wife, she needs me whether she knows it or not. I've already lost more than my fair share of loved ones in my life and I'm not about to lose another one." He said.

Then he walked over to the boys' cabin and picked Michael out of his crib and wrapped him tightly inside a blanket before kissing his forehead. "Daddy, what's going on? Where's Mummy?" Johnathan asked him. The doctor heaved a heavy sigh before laying the baby back down again and turning to his son. "Listen Johnathan, I want you to be a good boy alright? And watch over your brother for me and protect him until I come back. I've got to go help your mother." He told him.

"You're not coming back are you?" the little boy questioned him as a tear rolled down his cheek and started to freeze to it. "Of course I am." He reassured his son as he started to brush it away. Then he picked him up and readjusted his grip up to his hip. Johnathan threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you." He sobbed. "I know, I love you to son." He told him softly and soothingly before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Shh,.. it's alright. I love you so much, and I promise you that I'll be back as soon as I can with your mother." He promised when suddenly Jack and Sarah Jane appeared behind him.

"You call?" Jack questioned as a sly grin grew onto his face. "Jack? Sarah?" The doctor asked with bewilderment as he turned around to face them. "We heard that you needed to recruit some reinforcements. Or in other words, Rose gave us a call." He explained. "She did? Oh, well bless her heart." The doctor said with a grin. "So tell us then, what will you have us do?" Sarah asked as the doctor set Johnathan down and placed his hand on top of theirs. "Hold on tight." He answered as the vortex manipulator transported them out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Boiling Point

Thank you very much for your great review and merry Christmas to you too! Anyway, I've got something better for you than your Christmas wish, I'm probably going to end up _finishing_ this story today since I don't have much going on, and then there will be at _least_ two more stories; Son of The Doctor, and The Doctor's Daughter but not Jenny lol

"Alright now get it together Rose and think, you're the doctor's wife and a time lady. You can figure this out." She told herself while she worked the controls. "Tell me what I can do to help." She paused as she saw the doctor and Jack and Sarah appear out of the corner of her eye. Her face lit up before she ran over to him and threw her arms around him inside a tight embrace. He grinned before planting a wet and tender kiss on her cheek. "I'm really glad to see you but who's watching the boys?" she asked him as she broke out of the embrace and he took her face inside his hands.

"Jack and the other pirates are." He answered as Jack scrunched up his face in confusion. "No I'm not, I'm right here." He said. "No, not you there's another Jack. He's the one I'm talking about." The doctor explained. "I just sure hope that they're all staying warm enough, I couldn't bring them though it's too dangerous for them. "I'll go back for them and take them home and stay with them until you're finished taking care of business." He said before he zapped back in time.

"Alright now that that's taken care of we have to go to the ice planet and find a way to destroy these creatures." Rose said. "Well, it looks like you have everything under control so_" the doctor began as he looked down at the ground. "Don't be ridiculous, I can't do this without you Doctor." Rose told him as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "We're married. That means we're a team and we stick together." She told him as he smiled warmly at her. "I love you Rose Tyler James." He said.

"I can't say I blame you." She told him teasingly with a grin and a shake of her head before getting back to work. "You two really are _so_ cute together. It's obvious that you truly are meant to be." Sarah said. "I know, I wouldn't be anywhere _near_ to where I am today without her." He said. "I know exactly how you feel, Jack and I have the same thing. Which is _exactly_ the reason that we're getting married." She explained as she showed him her engagement ring. The doctor's eyes widened as he quickly spun around and looked at her.

"You're joking!" he exclaimed. "No, I'm not actually." She said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "We're getting married after Christmas and we'd like you and Rose to be the best man and maiden of honor." She told him. "Sarah Jane Smith that's bloody fantastic!" he cried as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. "What's going on?" Rose asked simply as she walked over to them and folded her arms. "Rose, Sarah's getting married." He said. "Congratulations." Rose said before turning away again. "Is it just me or does she seem a little tense?' Sarah questioned.

"Yeah she gets like that. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. I'm sure she is happy for you she just doesn't like anyone but her touching me and hugging me. Of course all girls and women are practically like that around me." He boasted. "Ha, ha, ha. I just wouldn't be getting too big a head about it if I were you. After all the next time you regenerate, it might be into a little old man." She teased. "Well I've got to say one thing Sarah Jane, the good Lord has blessed you with a sense of humor." He said. "Really? I didn't know you were religious." She said.

"Well that's because I'm not really. I mean, I _guess_ you could say that I believe in God. I just don't really exercise that faith by going to church or anything. I just believe that He _could_ exist. I mean after all anything's possible since you're talking to an alien right now." He said with a shrug before he walked over to Rose and started to help her. After a while they landed on the ice planet.

"Great, now that we're here what are we supposed to do next?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, I've just learned to really go with it." Rose answered. "Well that's a fine attitude for our leader to have!" The doctor snapped when suddenly there came a great huge sonic blast that set fire to the ship. "Everybody get down!" the doctor shouted as he ducked and pushed Sarah down with him but it was too late for Rose. She held out her own personal sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. "Rose what are you doing!?" the doctor yelled as she unlocked the door before there came another great boom and the Tardis exploded bursting into a million pieces.

The doctor quickly ducked down and covered Sarah with his body but a few moments later he stood up again. "ROSE!" he shouted. "Where are you!? Answer me!" he cried as Sarah slowly stood up as well. The both of them had a lot of dust and debris on the top of their heads. "There!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Rose's body and the doctor started rushing over towards her before kneeling down at her side. "Darling please, speak to me." He whispered softly when a moment later she sat up finding herself inside a coughing fit as her eyes slowly opened.

"Damn it Rose, when will you learn to listen to me?" he asked her. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she continued coughing. The doctor pulled her up inside his arms and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her forehead and started to rub her back. "Shh,.. it's alright. I'm just glad you're safe." He said. "Well, if it's any consolation I know how to defeat the vexes." She began. "What? How?" he asked as he gazed inside her eyes. "I saw it, I saw how they blew up the Tardis. They were so angry that we were here that they became red and then they literally blew it up along with themselves." She explained.

"But Rose, it doesn't make sense. Vexes are supposed to take out _anything_ in their path along with them. How did you survive?" he asked her as she simply grinned knowingly at him. "But that's impossible, you can't regenerate." He said. "I'm half time lady which means that I can't regenerate into a new body, but I've discovered that I _can_ heal my old one." She said as his whole entire face lit up. "No kidding!" he cried as he grinned back at her and hugged her tightly to him. "Ah Rose, I am so happy and I can't tell you how proud I am of you." He said as he broke the embrace and pulled her up to her feet. "Yeah well imagine how proud of me you'll be when I help you get rid of these bastards once and for all. Come on Doctor, it's time to save the world." She told him. "As always." He said happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Concert

Well here it is the absolute _last_ chapter. I'm probably going to be working on other stuff tomorrow, but I'll try to write Son of The Doctor whenever I can. Oh and there is a really sad part in this chapter just so you know.

"Mum! Dad! Mickey! Martha where are you guys!?" Rose exclaimed as she rushed around the corner with Sarah and the doctor running after her. "We're in here Rose." She heard her mother's voice say. Rose quickly stopped and turned to see her friends and family inside a frozen cell. "Better stand back." She told them as they willingly obeyed and she used her sonic screwdriver to unlock it.

Everyone sprinted out of it and Jackie quickly rushed over to embrace her daughter. "Oh Rose I'm _so_ glad to see you." She began before she broke out of the hug. "But what about Johnathan and Michael?" she asked. "Don't worry they're fine, they're with Jack. What about Lilly?" she asked her as Jackie started looking at her solemnly. "Mum, where's my baby sister?" she questioned although she dreaded to find out the answer.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. She didn't make it." She told her sadly as tears started dripping down her cheeks and Rose quickly took a step back. "You mean she died?" she questioned as she turned her head away from her. "Rose, honey I'm so sorry are you alright?" the doctor asked her when suddenly Rose clenched her fists together. "That's it. This is the absolute last straw." She growled through her clenched teeth as she looked back at her mother.

"That baby's life was stolen from her. And I'm not about to let it go unavenged." She said before she turned around and started to run away. "Rose wait!" Jackie cried as she started to dash after her but the doctor quickly stepped out in front of her and stopped her. "Jackie wait." He told her. "What do you mean wait!?" she yelled angrily. "Those blasted creatures murdered my baby and just basically let her freeze to death! I'm not about to let them take my only other child!" she snapped. "Look Jackie, I know you're upset and I don't blame you." He began shaking his head.

"Believe me I'm a father now or rather again, and I know that there is no worse feeling in the whole wide world than losing a child. But Rose is a time lady now." He said. "But I don't want her to be a time lady. I want her to be human and to be able to stay with me." She said sadly. "Doctor please, she is the only child that I have left." She pleaded. "And you're not going to lose her, trust me." He assured her. "Get her back to the Tardis." He said before he turned around and ran away. "Doctor wait! Doctor!" Jackie cried but it was already too late.

"Ah, the doctor's wife, we meet again." The leader of the vexes began. "My name is Rose Tyler James, and you'll do well to remember that, and to leave my family alone. My baby sister died because of you!" she yelled angrily. "I see, well you forget something little girl. You are outnumbered," he began while he typed into his device and a bunch of other vexes surrounded him. "there is about a hundred of us and only one of you. You might be able to heal yourself Rose Tyler, but you can't regenerate. So prepare to die." He said when suddenly her husband appeared beside her.

"Over my dead body." He growled as he glared at him hotly. "Oh there you are at last Doctor, we have heard so much about you. Tell me why would a great time lord like yourself marry a mere worthless mortal like her?" he questioned him as he just shook his head. "It's something that you would never understand. But if you touch her, you're going to be sorry that you were ever born." He said. "Now, shield your eyes." He told it before he withdrew his sonic screwdriver and shone it inside his eyes.

The vex started to scream as it started to turn red. Suddenly Rose got the idea and turned on her own sonic screw driver and shined it into another one's eyes. One by one they got so angry that they exploded and burst into flames. "Get back to the Tardis!" The doctor yelled as the last one was finally destroyed. Rose didn't know what was wrong but she finally decided to listen to him and obeyed him. She grabbed ahold of his hand and started to run with him. "Come on Rose come on! Faster!" he cried as they reached the ship and ran through the doors. The doctor pulled the lever up just in time before the whole planet was destroyed.

"Is that it then?" Mickey asked. "Of the vexes yes." The doctor answered. "Well done Rose, you saved the earth again." He told her as they exchanged grins. "Yeah, but I had a lot of help from the doctor." She answered as they gave each other a victorious high-five. "Yep, you two are quite a team." Mickey said as she glanced back over at him before turning around and walking away. "Well, that should about do it." The doctor said when suddenly he started to hear muffled sobs. "Rose?" he questioned turning around to look at her with concern as she stood up against the wall.

The doctor quickly rushed over to her and embraced her. "I'm sorry!" she apologized through her sobs. "Shh,.. you don't have anything to be sorry about. You've got to remember I know how you feel." He whispered soothingly. "But I'm a time lady, and I'm supposed to be brave!" she sobbed as he broke the embrace and took her face inside his hands and rubbed away her tears with his thumb. "Rose you are one of the bravest women I've ever met. And I've never been more proud to call you my wife than I am right now." He told her as he kissed her lips and then lowered her head and kissed her forehead.

Rose quickly embraced him once again and threw her arms around his neck before they kissed each other passionately. "Thank you Doctor, I love you so much." She told him. "I love you too." He began. "More and more every day." He finished. "But you know there is something else that you need to take care of." He told her. "Yeah I know, I have to get back to Johnathan and Michael." She said. "The boys are fine, I'm talking about something else that you have to start getting ready for." He said. "What's that?" she asked him. "The Christmas show at the coffee house next month." He told her.

"Doctor," she began. "I can't." "Yes you can, I believe in you." He whispered. "I know you can do it Rose." He told her encouragingly. "You really think so?" she questioned him. "I don't believe there's anything in the entire galaxy that the doctor's wife can't do. After all you're starting to become a better doctor than me." He said. "That won't ever happen, you'll always be the best doctor in the world,.. or space." She told him as she smiled lovingly at him before placing her hands on his cheeks and the two of them closed their eyes as they shared another passionate kiss.

 _One Month Later,.._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jupiter's Coffee House is proud to present for her debut, Rose Tyler!" the announcer exclaimed while Rose took center stage wearing a long white formal dress while she stood inside the spotlight. "I dedicate this song to my husband who taught me to always follow my dreams." She began as the soft piano music started playing inside the background.

 _Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shinning._

 _It is the night of our dear Savior's birth._

 _Long lay the world in sin and error pining,_

 _Till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth._

 _A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices,_

 _For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

 _Fall on your knees, oh hear the angel voices!_

 _Oh, night divine, oh, night when Christ was born!_

 _Oh, night divine, oh, night, oh, night divine!_

Everyone applauded and cheered when she had finished her song. Rose just simply smiled out at the crowd. Nobody had been cheering and applauding for her than her friends and family. Mickey even stuck his two fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly. "I love you Rose!" the doctor shouted on the top of his lungs. "Rose Tyler, everyone." The announcer said again when suddenly the doctor picked up Michael and carried him onto the stage before setting him down and allowing him to stand next to his parents. Rose just simply smiled at the doctor as she placed his hands on the top of her chest. "You know I think he'll have to get used to becoming a big brother." She said as the doctor threw his arms around her while his face lit up with excitement as Michael tottered a crossed the stage and over to Johnathan while out in the crowd their grandparents hugged with joy when they realized they too had the most wonderful news.

 **To Be Continued In Son of The Doctor**


End file.
